


Носовые платки и гроза над Потомаком

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для WTF Stargate 2016.</p>
<p>Отсылки к сериям SG-1 3.16 «Urgo», 4.03 «Upgrades», 8.18 «Threads».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Носовые платки и гроза над Потомаком

— Вы правда думали, что этот мальчик заменит вас, сэр?! — еще не переступив порог она начала расстегивать плащ.  
  
Джек сглотнул.  
  
— И вам доброго утречка, полковник Картер.  
  
Она тряхнула волосами — брызги полетели во все стороны.  
  
«Гроза над Потомаком», — подумал он.  
  
***  
  
Он не понимал ее. Он вообще плохо понимал женщин. Да что там. Он плохо понимал все, что не относилось к службе в ВВС.  
  
За штурвалом самолета было спокойно. Потому что все было понятно. И захватывало дух от полета.  
  
В стычке с гоа'улдами было спокойно. Потому что он знал, что нужно, и знал, как сделать, чтобы нужного добиться.  
  
Да даже на приеме в министерстве было спокойно. Потому что парадный китель, регламент и протокол.  
  
А с ней...  
  
Он не понимал ее. Он все время чувствовал подвох в ее... во всем. Она была его подчиненным. Да. Она была другом. Да. Маленькой смешной девчонкой. Первоклассным стрелком. Нудной заучкой. Отличным пилотом. Своим парнем. И женщиной.  
  
Нет, он всегда помнил об этом — но полностью понял, насколько она женщина, только когда в первый раз увидел ее на вечеринке — не в форме и не в джинсах со свитером. В том... платье. Размером с хороший носовой платок. Ну, может, там хватило бы на два платка. Джек старался не присматриваться.  
  
Дэниел — он тоже там был, конечно же, — спросил, почему бы ему не пригласить Картер танцевать.  
  
— Хочешь, я спасу ее из когтей Дженет и компании и приведу сюда? Обсудить что-нибудь... Какой-нибудь рабочий вопрос. А?  
  
Джек открыл было рот, чтобы выдвинуть встречное предложение пойти лесом, но тут вдруг Картер обнаружилась совсем рядом.  
  
— Рабочий вопрос? — она перевела взгляд с него на Дэнни и подняла брови.  
  
— Да, Сэм, знаешь... — протянул тот. — Джек как раз хотел узнать у тебя...  
  
— Нет, — О'Нилл мотнул головой и натянуто улыбнулся куда-то ей в лоб. — Это подождет, Картер. Развлекайся.  
  
Она посмотрела на него, чуть сведя брови, а потом кивнула:  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
И отошла.  
  
А Дэниел фыркнул, воздев руки.  
  
— Танцуй с ней сам, если считаешь, что ей это нужно, — сказал Джек, глядя на компанию у двери лоджии. Там Тил'к беседовал с Хаммондом — вернее, собравшиеся вокруг офицеры слушали рассказы генерала, а Тил'к с достоинством вставлял в разговор по одному слову в минуту. О'Нилл чувствовал, что оба остро нуждаются в его поддержке.  
  
— Обязательно! — воскликнул Джексон. — Я обязательно с ней станцую. И не потому, что «ей это нужно», — передразнил.  
  
После той вечеринки Картер больше ни разу не появлялась в его поле зрения в таких «платьях».  
  
***  
  
Потом — много-много дней спустя — Джек вдруг заметил, что не может перестать думать о Картер. Примерно так же, как до того не мог не думать об удовольствии от еды. Ему все время приходило на ум, что ее задница великолепна. В самое неподходящее для этого время.  
  
Он сердился. Что за черт! Ведь ему уже тридцать лет как не двадцать! Но потрогать все равно хотелось.  
  
Он решил, что это желание вызывает в нем программа, встроенная инопланетным клоуном в его разум. Но ее действие почему-то не прекратилось с уходом Урго, а сообщать всем о характерных особенностях этой конкретной программы, чтобы ее удалили из его сознания, Джеку было неудобно. Картер ведь могла бы смутиться.  
  
Так что программа осталась. И после этого он все время хотел прикоснуться к Саманте. Она, скорее всего, не догадывалась.  
  
Он как-то раз — выполняя приказ, конечно, — чуть не сказал все открытым текстом. Глядя ей прямо в глаза. Но она и тогда не поняла, судя по всему. Глупенькая маленькая девочка.  
  
***  
  
А еще была Джонсон. То есть, не одна она, конечно. Просто Джонсон раскусила его с первого взгляда.  
  
— Шли бы вы в отставку, генерал, — сказала она. — С президентом-то утрясете, а с Сэм иначе нельзя.  
  
Он долго думал над этим. Даже уже почти решился спросить Джонсон, с чего она взяла, что Картер захочет принять его предложение.  
  
А когда понял, что спрашивать надо у самой Картер, она сидела у постели умирающего — уже умершего — отца и плакала.  
  
Джек смотрел на нее и думал:  
  
«Старик. Ты хотел заставить ее пережить это снова? Она чертовски молода для тебя. Ты, конечно, вряд ли уже погибнешь в миссии, но, в любом случае, оставишь ее одну здесь лет на... двадцать».  
  
Не связывать себя ни с кем. Потом слишком больно. Невозможно найти смысл жизни. Невозможно найти замену. Невозможно.  
  
***  
  
Он ушел с базы. Занялся политикой и прочим крючкотворством. И узнал, что она сбежала в Зону 51. Женщины! Но возвращаться в гору Шайенн для него было уже поздно.  
  
Вот тогда-то он и нашел того самого «мальчика», о котором она толковала. Кэмерона Митчелла.  
  
Честно сказать, Джек не мог понять теперешних претензий Картер. Полковник Митчелл был поперечный юнец, а также герой и красавец. Все запросы учтены! Чего еще ей нужно?!  
  
А он ведь просто хотел, чтобы Сэм была где-нибудь рядом. Чтобы можно было явиться на базу с проверкой и застать ее там.  
  
«Ты превращаешься в сопливого романтика, О'Нилл», — подумал он, поймав себя на поиске в плане работы свободного дня, который можно было бы употребить на проведение проверки.  
  
Кстати, он так и не встретился с ней в Шайенн ни разу.  
  
***  
  
Теперь он стоял в коридоре у входной двери ведомственной квартиры, прижавшись лопатками к стене, и смотрел, как, яростно пыхтя, Картер стаскивает мокрый плащ, а потом, решительно поджав губы, направляется к нему.  
  
«Судя по всему, — думал Джек, — она приехала сказать что-то очень неприятное. Но что? И — мне-то за что?»  
  
Тут Картер спросила:  
  
— Генерал, вы... — запнулась и нахмурилась еще больше. — Нет, ты правда думал, что этот мальчик заменит тебя... мне?


End file.
